


is it sick to make you beg the way I do?

by kurokenstxn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokenstxn/pseuds/kurokenstxn
Summary: Kenma knew he helped to create a monster, and it wasn't a bad thing. He just didn't know whether to be grateful or regret it.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 248





	is it sick to make you beg the way I do?

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUROO!! :D
> 
> thanks to my beta keiji <3

Kenma's an amazing dom, there was no denying that, but he had the idea of switching things up a bit and that has taken him to train Tetsurou to be a good dom too. What he didn't take into consideration, was Kuroo's big, really big, beg kink.  
That's what got him there, straddling Tetsurou's lap, his bare thighs against the soft material of the sweatpants and blindfolded with his cuffed hands against his chest.

All what Tetsurou had been doing for the last ten minutes was breathing against his ear, neck and shoulders, barely touching the sensitive skin with the tip of his nose and a soft brush of lips, making Kenma shiver with anticipation.

Just when Kenma whispered the first “Please” Tetsurou snickered and guided him to lie on the bed, with his back against the mattress and the handcuffs now hooked to the headboard.

Before peppering kisses all over Kenma's body, Tetsurou warned him, “Stay still or your wait will be longer.”

Kenma stayed as still as possible, considering he was shaking and his breathing was already accelerated. Tetsurou's feather like kisses were making him even more responsive to everything he felt. It made him gasp and moan loudly when Tetsurou finally decided to lick, suck and bite his nipples.

Deciding on not indulging him much, Tetsurou stopped stimulating Kenma's nipples soon after to focus on his soft stomach, kissing and nipping at it, leaving a trail of bite marks behind. Smirking up to his blinded husband, Tetsurou brushed the tip of his nose over Kenma's constricted erection just to ignore it completely, spreading Kenma's legs even more and smiling at the complaining whine he got in response.

Tetsurou started with soft kisses next to Kenma's knee, going up until the hem of the boxers got in his way. Then went all the way down leaving bite marks on Kenma's thighs, his thumbs tickling behind Kenma's knees, adding to the sensations.

When he bit on a specially sensitive spot, Kenma finally started to give in. “T-tetsu, Tetsurou, please.”

Knowing Kenma wouldn't be able to deal with much more, he hovered over him, close enough for Kenma to feel it even with the blindfold Tetsurou was removing. And Kenma sighed in relief when his constricted erection was freed.

Leaving a wet kiss on Kenma's chest, Tetsurou positioned himself between his shivering thighs again, shoving Kenma's knees against his chest to see his asscheeks spread wide open and have a full view of his asshole. Kenma's body twitched wildly when Tetsurou first lapped at his hole. Moans getting louder and louder when he finally started fucking him with his tongue, alternating between sucking and licking until Kenma was an even bigger shivering mess.

Taking a bottle of lube from the pocket of his sweatpants, Tetsurou spread it on his fingers, teasing Kenma's gaping asshole immediately after. He felt no need to warm it up, his own body radiating enough heat to do the job.

He let Kenma relax, giving him time to even his breathing while slowly inserting the tip of his middle finger, adding his index and ring fingers soon after. Not satisfied with Kenma's begging, Tetsurou kept getting his fingers deeper and deeper, but never deep enough to touch Kenma's prostate.

Tetsurou added more lube and scissored his fingers to stretch him open, making Kenma bite his lip in anticipation. But he never touched that spot, he wanted Kenma to beg for it. Kenma shimmied a bit, trying to get Tetsurou's fingers deeper inside, but that just got him a slap on his ass.

Kenma was growing desperate. Being so close, but knowing it would never be enough was driving him insane. He couldn't hold back his pleas anymore, he didn't want to hold them back anymore and they both knew he was reaching his limit.

“Tetsurou, p-please, please… I beg you, fuck me already or just let me come… please.”

Giving one last kiss to Kenma's thigh, Tetsurou withdrew his fingers with a lascivious smirk and after removing his pants, he lubed himself with more lube than necessary, getting all the way inside in one go.

He could hear Kenma's repressed yell. He was biting his lip and a black halo of hair was framing his flushed face. Tetsurou was so delighted by the view that he let out a loud groan against Kenma's neck, freeing him from the handcuffs.

Clinging on Tetsurou as if his life depended on it, Kenma started to babble nonsense. “Tetsu, please, fuck, I just wanna, please.”

Holding Kenma's hips tightly, he fucked him relentlessly, making Kenma's babble turn into broken moans bordering on screams. He did scream though, when Tetsurou used his lubed hand to jerk him off, overwhelming Kenma's senses and making him come.

After Kenma climaxed what he was sure was the biggest load of his life, Tetsurou held back on his hips. Kissing Kenma passionately, he came with a full body shudder, his groans barely covered by Kenma's kisses.

They were both dead tired, completely spent. But Tetsurou knew he was in charge of the aftercare, since he had been in charge of the scene.

Carefully getting out of Kenma's over sensitive body, Tetsurou took a thick towel and placed it under Kenma's ass, making sure he stretched his legs out and massaging them a little. Cleaning the mess on Kenma's tummy with a warm smaller towel.

After he cleansed himself, Tetsurou got the bathtub ready.

Guiding a little absent minded Kenma to a sitting position, he tied the soft hair in a bun and carried him bridal style to the bathroom. Placing him inside the hot water and joining immediately after.

Even though Kenma spent the whole bath dozing off and was as malleable as a ragdoll, Tetsurou asked for permission and waited for Kenma's small nod before doing anything. Especially before cleaning him out.

Once they were done, Tetsurou got out and dried himself. Then he helped Kenma out too, noticing he looked more present but ignoring it for the sake of being a sap, enveloping Kenma's small body on a big fluffy towel and an even bigger hug, carrying him back to bed.

Nestling himself against Tetsurou's chest, Kenma placed a soft kiss over his heartbeat. Staying awake long enough to feel how Tetsurou kissed his head and hugged him tighter.

When Kenma woke up again, Tetsurou was spooning him and caressing Kenma's tender legs. Noticing Kenma was awake as soon as it happened, he kissed his neck.

“How do you feel?”

“Drained,” Kenma didn't even open his eyes, “but I enjoyed it a lot.”

Tetsurou let out a snort. “Yeah, that much was very ob- oof.”

Kenma elbowed Tetsurou's stomach before he could even finish that sentence, knowing he was going to be insufferable.

Kenma knew he's helped to create a monster, but he couldn't find himself to regret it.


End file.
